


Whatchamacallit

by angstymomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstymomo/pseuds/angstymomo
Summary: Restraining oneself is difficult when an Im Nayeon is panting and begging for more.orMomo shows Nayeon her world whilst Nayeon tries her best to avoid tainting it.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this would be my first fic that i won't orphan. OOF, apparently i made a fic last year and placed it in an orphan acc.. ended up regretting it after it got alot of positive response ;-; wont tell what it was tho. 
> 
> anyways enough with my blabbering, hope you enjoy the story :) pls bear with mediocre writing.
> 
> Whatchamacallit – Ella Mai (Ft. Chris Brown)

_Momo loves Heechul._

She truly does. The latter would do anything to please the former, and simultaneously, Heechul has Momo wrapped around his finger.

Or so he thought.

_Nayeon loves Jeongyeon._

Although their personalities and desires clash oftentimes, Jeongyeon would give the world to Nayeon, and Nayeon thinks she'd do the same for Jeongyeon.

Yet, Nayeon can't help but feel that their relationship is simply platonic.

Nayeon and Momo, clueless to what's lacking in their lives, search for the answer and finds it in each other.

In each other's embrace.

In each other's life.

In each other's high.

and in each other's climax.

~It ain't cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me, once i start with this fic. :)
> 
> Jan 2 2020— just woke up and due to recent news of Momo and Heechul... im going to have to dump this fic lol. 
> 
> JUST KIDDING IM GON SWITCH IT UP just a min. 
> 
> from mimo to being the side ship to homo(?). and it's not going to be a college au anymore.


	2. Nights Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon should've never given her heart on consignment.
> 
> Nights Like This – Kehlani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to start this fic later this week but due to recent dating news I'm starting it earlier. 
> 
> Needed sumn to cope up with HAHAHAHAHAH t'was a hard pill to swallow but I'll still continue to support them with my whole heart.

—

@soompi

BREAKING: #SuperJunior's Kim Heechul And #TWICE's Momo Confirmed To Be Dating https://t.co/pZjRA07npY https://t.co/LN1moKLU6c

* * *

"So, it's true?" 

A small voice mutters from behind Momo. She sighs, as she proceeds to rummage her closet for an outfit to wear on her date with the other members. Momo knew she'd be bombarded with questions sooner or later, but she wasn't _informed_ that it'd be this early in the morning. The room was silent, save for the clothing hangers clanging against each other as Momo continues to scrabble about in her cabinet. At this point, the task which was 'searching for an outfit to wear' is completely forgotten. A heavy atmosphere surrounds the room, carrying words that were left unsaid between the two.

_Tense._

It is the best word to describe the two of them. A troubled Momo trying her hardest to keep herself busy. In the company of a quiet Nayeon fidgetting with her fingers, as she breathes unevenly trying but failing to keep a straight posture. 

Momo internally groans. Of all people why does it have to be _Nayeon_?

Momo doesn't even know why or how the air got so thick.

What's between her and Nayeon anyways?

Why is she having a hard time telling the older girl what's up between her and her senior? Momo releases a lungful of air she didn't know she was holding and faced Nayeon.

"Yes, it is."

She instantly regrets facing Nayeon as she's met with doe eyes scanning her face. Momo felt Nayeon's eyes boring into hers, and her cheeks moderately heat up. The intensity of her stare makes Momo's stomach flip.

"Oh," Nayeon nods. Then she smiles her bunny smile, front teeth first as her eyes crinkle. "Congratulations Mo~ I support you and Heechul sunbaenim. If he ever tries to hurt you he'll answer to me!" Nayeon thumps her chest playfully pursing her lips together.

Momo laughs at her unnie, and just like that, a weight is temporarily lifted from their shoulders as they laugh at each other's antics. Both disregarding the huge elephant in the room.

—

Nayeon still hasn't absorbed the news.

She knew there was something between the two but she thought that it was only a senior-to-junior relationship between them. Nayeon felt betrayed, not because she's _jealous_ but because Momo didn't tell her _anything at all._

If Momo was hiding something or if something was troubling her, she'd tell Nayeon immediately. She won't hesitate to lean on her unnie and Nayeon will lend her ear no matter how busy she is. Thus, Nayeon was the most surprised of them all when the news broke out.

Nayeon lies alone on her bed, surrounded by these thoughts as she waits for the members to come back home. She was supposed to come to the group date as well but she backed out and stayed at home instead since she needed some time for herself. She's clueless as to why Momo's been avoiding her these past few days, and now she's figured that perhaps it has something to do with the younger dating Heechul. 

She massages her forehead, feeling an incoming headache from the weight of it all. She groans messing with her hair as she lies down on her stomach face-planting on the bed. No matter what she does she can't help but think of Momo she can't seem to place the girl at the back of her mind.

She misses Momo, she misses the younger girl always clinging onto her. She misses how needy the younger could get and she misses the attention Momo always pours on Nayeon. 

She can't help but feel jealous that all of Momo's attention isn't solely directed to her anymore, and that Momo isn't hers and hers alone. It's a huge change and a hard pill to swallow.

Nayeon knows she _feels_ something for the girl, but it's too early (too late) to assume that it is what she thinks it is. 

_Though Momo and Nayeon's relationship is far from being unnie–to–little sister._

Maybe it _is_ a good idea to just forget whatever's going on between the two of them. "Just a good idea though, doesn't mean I'll do it," Nayeon murmurs.

Nayeon doesn't understand Momo's recent stunt though, _so you confess then you release a bomb as big as that?_ Nayeon shakes her head in disbelief.

Nayeon grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest. _Saying you like me then dropping this bomb? Unbelievable!_

 _"_ Arghhhhh~" she exclaims pounding her fists on her bed. "Liaaaaaar," Nayeon chants rolling around her bed groaning.

Her phone rings from the nightstand and she abruptly sits up reaching for the device. She reads the caller id and answers immediately.

"Jeongyeonnie?" She says cutely. 

"Hi baby, we drank," Jeongyeon said chuckling. "Guess you got at least 5 babies to take care of. I, Mina, and Jihyo are the only ones left sober, we're currently cleaning up we'll go home straight after." 

"Oh su–," Nayeon was cut off by a familiar voice. She hears rustling in the background and lots of people simultaneously talking.

"Is that Nayeon? Gimme Nayeon, gimmeee~" Momo slurs in the background. 

Nayeon facepalms, she listens to the other line, only hearing heavy breathing and loud chatter.

After a few seconds. "Hi, Nayeonnie," Momo shyly says. Nervousness is evident in her voice.

Oh, just how Nayeon loathes talking to the source of all her questions.

—

"Hi, Nayeonnie," Momo breathed into the phone, voice coming out husky and drowsy.

The younger girl gulped as she nervously fumbled with the hem of her sweater, waiting for the girl on the other line to reply. 

New Year's just finished and Momo was starting it with a 'bang' currently wasting herself in a bar, devouring everything Jeongyeon hands her. She swore she saw the sneaky fuck mix something inside her drink but Momo drank it regardless, now she's out of her mind rambling with stars circling all around her. Everything looked lively in her vision, but her head was pounding. She must be crazy, considering she called the girl she has been avoiding so much these past few days. 

After a few seconds of silence, "...so?" Nayeon hesitantly says.

"Oh yeah–uhm," Momo stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Are–are–you sleeping?" She asked, quickly chugging her beer.

"I was about to," Nayeon replied.

"Oh– I'm sorry then, I'll give it back to–"

"No, don't. Stay on the line, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway," Nayeon immediately says, sounding a little too desperate than she intended to. 

"Ok."

The line is quiet until Nayeon decides to break the silence. "You know–"

"I like you," Momo says holding her breath.

"Wh–"

"I really miss you. God would punish me if I lied saying I wasn't itching to talk to you," Momo sincerely says. 

Nayeon's heart bursts as she tries to think of an equally cheesy or teasing reply to Momo but comes up with none. " _God, Momo."_

Blame it on Nayeon, making every word she says sound _so_ sexy that Momo _accidentally_ says, " _God_ , Nayeon I missed you saying that."

Nayeon was caught off guard by the statement but she masks it through a cough. Cheeks instantly turning pink. "Momo you know you should never say that. I think you drank too much, you should just stop drinking. Just go home."

Momo coughs as well mumbling a quiet sorry that Nayeon still heard despite the background noise. Momo was about to reach for another bottle when Jeongyeon slaps her hand. "Ah! Bitch," Momo mutters.

"Excuse me?" Nayeon says.

Momo's eyes widened, "No–no not you Nayeon I mean–," Nayeon chuckles and Momo crinkles her nose. 

"I know, I know. Just go home now will you."

—

Nayeon's never good at controlling herself. She can't help but admire Momo's body as she undresses her while Mina, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo tend to the other girls. She's wiping Momo's body with a wet cloth while the younger girl is lying on the bed eyes closed and half-naked. It's not like Nayeon hasn't seen Momo naked before, _nope definitely not._ (Nayeon blushes at the thought of it.) But there's a difference when the girl that's been clouding your mind all week, who you've been craving to hold again, is back in your arms and is in her most vulnerable state. Nayeon's heart warms at the thought that Momo's finally talking to her again. She just hopes Momo can be more open to her like she used to. 

She dresses Momo in her jammies and shifts from wiping her body to dabbing the wet cloth on her forehead. Nayeon felt her heart constrict as she stares at the peaceful girl. The room was dark so the lights from outside illuminated her face making her glow. Her hand found its way to her cheek, earnestly caressing it. 

_"I like you."_

Nayeon blushes. "Hmph, Liar!" she berates poking the tip of Momo's nose. Nayeon pouts, "Liar."

She won't admit it but she has such a weak heart when it comes to Momo.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bedroom door open. She immediately retracts her hand from Momo's nose and goes back to her previous task.

"Nabongs?"

Nayeon spares a quick glance at Jeongyeon, "Yeah?" She answers softly.

"Do you want me to do that for you?" Jeongyeon kindly asks, reaching for the wet cloth but Nayeon holds it far from Jeongyeon's reach. "No, it's okay, I got this," Nayeon says giving Jeongyeon a quick smile.

A quiet ambiance engulfs the two (three) of them as Nayeon continues cleaning Momo up. Jeongyeon simply watches the love of her life wipe Momo with deft hands, and can't help but imagine herself in Momo's place, with Nayeon pouring all of her undivided attention to her.

"I miss you." Jeongyeon coughs out.

Nayeon's eyebrow raised in surprise, "Eh? Why so sudden Jeong?" 

Jeongyeon scratches the back of her neck, "I'm sorry it's just, you haven't been yourself these past few days. I mean, your mind has been wandering a lot more often and we haven't been able to hang out in such a long time." She purses her lips.

Nayeon momentarily stops wiping Momo's face. She's been avoiding Jeongyeon's stare too much she must've scrubbed Momo's whole face off by now. 

"I'm not avoiding you," Nayeon defensively says.

Jeongyeon clicks her tongue, "I didn't say you were. Were you?"

Nayeon gulps, "Yah! Of course not Jeong, I've just been busy these past few days, I'm sorry." She gives her cutest smile.

Jeongyeon sighs as she lets a small smile creep in, "Love you Nabongs, tell me if anything's bothering you, okay?"

Nayeon nods as Jeongyeon kisses her cheek and leaves the room.

"Oh, and Nayeon?" Jeongyeon says, hand resting on the door handle.

Nayeon hums.

"Maybe you have some unfinished business with Momo." Jeongyeon turns the knob. "I heard her mumbling your name a lot, I... couldn't comprehend most of it but it looks a little serious." 

Nayeon was about to reply when they heard Jihyo shrieking, "JEONGYEON! DAHYUN PUKED ON THE CARPET."

"Coming!" Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a quick glance mouthing an 'I Love you' before leaving Nayeon alone with her thoughts.

Nayeon flinches as a hand suddenly grasps her wrists and she looks at Momo, one-eye cracked open. Although a little slurred, Nayeon can still comprehend Momo.

"Still you and her, huh?" Momo says groggily.

Nayeon shows a sincere smile, nodding. "Yeah, still me and her."

Momo drops her head back on her pillow. "What about us?"

"What do you mean 'what about us'?" Nayeon mumbles. She fidgets, playing with her fingers, realizing she's been doing it more often.

"So what, we're just going to forget everything?" Momo exclaims in disbelief.

Nayeon nods, "I think it's for the best, we're both too late."

Momo abruptly stands up, legs wobbling. Nayeon immediately stands up and was about to help when Momo throws the wet fabric to Nayeon, the cloth landing squarely on Nayeon's face. "Ah..." Momo purses her lips, eyes wide at the turn of events.

Momo trying to save face exclaims, "HA! Serves you right!"

Momo dashes to the bathroom with Nayeon hot on her heels, Momo rushes to shut the door behind her. "Momo you're such a bitch!" Nayeon pounds on the bathroom door.

"Can't hear you I'm brushing my teeth." Momo hums.

"Ugh, can't believe I'm the one suffering when this is all _your_ fault!" Nayeon crosses her arms. Walking back to the bed.

Nayeon halts when the door abruptly opens and roughly slams on the wall. "ME?!" Momo cries out, toothbrush jammed in her mouth and toothpaste dripping.

"Ew." Nayeon makes a face.

Momo immediately brushes her teeth and spits the toothpaste out whereas Nayeon nonchalantly crosses her arms. 

"I confessed to you, and you didn't say anything! You confessed to me when it was just too late. I was already with," Momo gurgles before muttering a small, " _him_."

Nayeon sighs massaging her forehead, "I don't want to have this conversation with you right now."

Nayeon turns to leave when all of a sudden Momo's behind her, the younger firmly gripped her wrist and spun her around. Nayeon slams on Momo's chest, the latter placing her hands on Nayeon's waist to keep her balanced.

Momo internally applauds herself, _heck yeah, lo_ _ok at this alcoholic bravery!_

Nayeon's face instantly reddens from the proximity, refusing to look at Momo as she tries to hide her tomato-looking face. Nayeon's usually the more assertive one between the two of them, hence, the surprise resulting to a flustered Nayeon.

" _Unnie_ , look at me," Momo spoke lowly.

Nayeon turns to look at Momo and she is met with dark and intense eyes boring into her soft ones. Momo cups her cheek as she gazes at Nayeon.

" _Unnie_ –"

"Don't call me unnie." Nayeon hisses.

Nayeon didn't mean to sound harsh but _God,_ the things those words were doing to her. Nayeon looks back at Momo and she sees a look of regret as Momo loosens her grip around Nayeon. Contrarily, Nayeon holds Momo's arms in place around her as she embraces Momo back and lays her head on Momo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Don't let go."

Momo smiles while stroking Nayeon's hair, nosing her neck and inhaling her scent. "I miss this," Nayeon mumbles. 

"Me too."

They stay in each other's embrace for some time until Nayeon raises her head to survey Momo's face but was caught off guard at their proximity, Nayeon internally screams. She catches Momo staring at her lips, and feels their breaths mingling, Momo then realizes that Nayeon knows where she's staring and quickly shifts her stare to Nayeon's eyes. 

_Wrong Move_.

Momo doesn't know if it was just the alcohol but she felt the wind knocked out of her from how Nayeon's staring back at her. _No point in hiding it now._ Momo inches her face closer to Nayeon, "We shouldn't," Nayeon whispers, yet she inches her face closer as well.

"We definitely shouldn't," Momo says softly, yet she keeps the same distance, she doesn't back down.

Nayeon's breath was hot against Momo's lips and Momo couldn't take it anymore her lips approached Nayeon's, inch by inch, slowly, gradually and she was _so close_ but Nayeon decides to turn her face. Just like she did last time when Momo confessed to her _and_ similar to what Momo did a month ago when Nayeon confessed to her. 

_"I like you, unnie," Momo sheepishly says rubbing her neck._

_"Momoring, I like you," Nayeon says giving Momo her signature smile._

It never goes farther than that though, there's always _something_ holding them back. 

Their confessions were always _"I like you's"_ and never _"I love you's"_ since their relationship-slash-friendship were walking on such a thin line and their boundaries have long been overstepped.

It always happens though.

With one of them turning their head away and the other turning the other's face back to face them as they near each other again and their lips slowly press together.

And tonight isn't any different.

Momo makes the first move taking Nayeon's face in her hands, kissing her, softly at first, until a quick gradation of intensity has Nayeon clinging onto Momo. The younger girl's insistent mouth parted Nayeon's lips, and Momo is _so sure_ that Nayeon's mouth is an explosion of _all_ the best flavors in the world as their tongues swirl against each other, fighting for dominance (Wherein Momo is obviously the winner.) Momo gently sucks Nayeon's tongue and Nayeon lets out the _sexiest_ moan that has Momo groaning pressing Nayeon roughly against her. 

Momo pats Nayeon's thigh and Nayeon gets the signal, holding onto Momo as Momo wraps Nayeon's legs around her waist. Momo's lips which were trailing down Nayeon's neck reached her collarbone where Momo sucks lightly making Nayeon gasp.

Momo walks them to the bed and gently lays Nayeon down, mouth quickly latching back to Nayeon's lips.

At that moment Momo realizes that there's no one else in the world Momo would be more comfortable with sharing her bubble space other than Nayeon. 

(Sana too though, _and_ the rest of Twice, _but y'know it's just so different with Nayeon.)_

Nayeon needed to breathe so she gently pushed Momo as they both try to catch their breaths, their foreheads leaning against each other.

" _God, Momo,"_ Nayeon playfully moans, mocking Momo's earlier statement when they were talking through the phone. Momo immediately turns red, hiding her face in the crook of Nayeon's neck, with Nayeon laughing at her misery. "Don't make fun of me Nabongs," Momo whines. They both laugh.

"This is _so_ wrong," Nayeon utters as she ghosts her lips against Momo's. 

Momo chuckles, "Isn't that a little too late now?" She says as she places a quick kiss on Nayeon's lips. "We always end up like this anyway," Momo teases.

Nayeon purses her lips, "I know, it's just," Nayeon reddens, "Never to this extent," she bashfully says.

Momo laughs at how adorable Nayeon is, _Nayeon is best when she's like this._

"If you keep making such an innocent face, then I'd be willing to take all the blame." Momo softly states, thumb stroking Nayeon's plump lips.

Nayeon was about to reply when she hears thumping on the other side of the door, "Nayeon, are you still there?" Jeongyeon grumbles, "I think the knob's broken."

Momo suddenly pushes away as though she was burned. She jumped off the bed and quickly fixed herself along with Nayeon. Momo was in such a hurry she doesn't see the hurt that passes Nayeon's eyes. "S–Sorry Nayeon, I got carried away," _again._ Momo stammered, eyes apologetic. 

"It's okay," _we're used to it, right?_ Nayeon reassures, eyes looking everywhere but Momo. Momo notices this and holds her face between her hands, "Hey," Momo cutely says.

"That wasn't right," Momo mutters and Nayeon nods. Momo briskly walks towards the door turning the knob for Jeongyeon.

"Oh, you're up!" Jeongyeon chortles. 

Momo gives her a poker face.

"Oh come on, I promise I didn't get you _that_ drunk," Jeongyeon raises her arms then pushes the door to get inside. The sight surprised Jeongyeon though, seeing Nayeon lying on the bed staring at her.

Jeongyeon raises a brow, "Eh? Nayeon, was Momo trying to clean you too?" 

Momo's eyes widened at Jeongyeon's statement gaping at Nayeon who's still at her previous position. Nayeon, becoming fully aware of her position sits up on the bed fixing herself, and fakes a laugh, "Sorry I fell asleep." Nayeon sheepishly says.

Jeongyeon, endeared by her girlfriend, walks towards Nayeon and places a chaste kiss on Nayeon's lips, the older girl giving her, her signature smile as they kiss again. Nayeon's eyes immediately land on Momo's as Momo internally barfs, taking this as her cue to leave. 

However, secretly _,_ _very_ _secretly_ , with the _highest_ confidentiality. Momo somehow takes pleasure in seeing Nayeon look at her while kissing Jeongyeon, knowing that behind closed doors, it will always be her and Nayeon. It's Momo's own sick guilty pleasure, internally boasting the knowledge that she has Nayeon wrapped around her finger despite knowing she's taken by someone else and that this _thing_ happening between them? It won't stop, Momo can feel it escalate from here. 

_You both have other people though, aren't you just playing with yourselves?_ Momo's conscience tells her. 

_But wouldn't it be more fun this way?_

She blames the alcohol.

She's just intoxicated, _not with the alcohol though_ but with _Nayeon_. The older girl has been clouding her mind recently, and she just ... needed to release it. That's all, they just blew some steam.

It ain't cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hello to those coping with the news HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Short chap? Sorry I made it in a span of 2 days so the ☕news still be hot.
> 
> Next chap would show the two's relationships with Heechul and Jeongyeon, plus it would give a deeper understanding as to what happened and to what's been happening between the two. 
> 
> Chappie title: Kehlani — Nights Like This
> 
> (Since my chappie titles will always be from songs.) 
> 
> love.


End file.
